


Котя

by Ming_Youshen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Horror, fandom Magicpendell 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Youshen/pseuds/Ming_Youshen
Summary: Его позвали. Он пришёл.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Discord FK Magicpendell and Art-nano Challenge, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Котя

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Magicpendell 2020 (Magicpendell)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/gifts).



##  [AdituHino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdituHino)бета

##  [Ming_Youshen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Youshen) автор

— Котя-котенька-коток! Котя, серенький хвосток… — тоненьким голоском напевала девушка. Сама-то вся тоненькая, бледная, почти прозрачная. — Приди, Котя, ночевать… 

Младенец беспокойно ворочался в кроватке. Он маялся коликами и лишь недавно сумел уснуть. 

— Приди, Котя, ночевать… — усталые глаза с глубоко залёгшими под ними тенями неотрывно смотрели в непроглядную тьму за окном. Пурга заметала мир, укутывая снежным одеялом. Голос певуньи звучал тихо-тихо, но Котя — слышал.

Котя шёл.

Бежал, сбивая лапы, утопая в сугробах, невидимый среди белых снегов. Шубка его тоже была белоснежной и пушистой-пушистой — ни одному зверю не сравниться. Котя трусил вдоль насыпи железной дороги, не обращая внимания на ночные поезда, невзирая на непогоду. Его позвали. Он шёл.

— Уж как я тебе, Коту, за работу заплачу…

Младенец хрипло закашлялся. Девушка протянула было руку к его маленькой головке, да так и замерла, не коснувшись его лба. Впрочем, он покряхтел ещё немного и успокоился. 

Город спал, не зная, что мягкие лапы уже ступают по его улицам. 

Котя одним прыжком преодолел насыпь, перепрыгнул через рельсы и побежал дальше, ведомый песней. Даже бродячие собаки, что пугали ночами одиноких прохожих, начинали жалобно скулить и жаться к промёрзлым стенам домов при его приближении. Котя не замечал и их. Его позвали. Он шёл. 

— Дам кусок пирога, да кувшин молока… — на одной ноте продолжала ночная певунья. И, словно зацикленная, начинала сначала, — Котя-котенька-коток…

Мир утопал в снегу, но ни следа не оставили на заснеженных улицах (слишком) большие кошачьи лапы. Бомжи и забулдыги, замерзающие на улицах, вздрагивали, когда он пробегал мимо, кто-то начинал плакать или креститься — эти, одной ногой уже стоящие не в этом мире, видели больше прочих — да кто им поверит, когда они своим глазам не верят уже и сами. Коте не было дела и до них. Его позвали. Он шёл. 

— Приди, Котя, ночевать…

Огромный — не меньше кавказской овчарки размером — белоснежный кот прыгнул на дерево. Пятый этаж — ему ерунда. Бледная девушка давно распахнула окно, выстудив комнату. Котя скользнул внутрь.

Его позвали. Он пришёл.

— Наше дитятко… заспать!

Белая тень накрыла кроватку. Младенец жалобно пискнул, попытался заплакать — не смог. Подёргался недолго, да затих навеки, задохнувшись под такой мягкой и холодной, безумно холодной кошачьей тушкой. 

Котя сделал своё дело.

Бледная девушка с тоненьким голоском, и сама тоненькая — аж просвечивает — смотрела на кроватку равнодушным взглядом, а потом молча вышла из комнаты — за молоком.

За окном в звенящей тишине мир укрывало белоснежным саваном.

Котя урчал.

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено русской [народной песней](http://www.notarhiv.ru/detskie/stranizi4/Kotyakotenkakotok.html)


End file.
